


The Nightmare Before Christmas...the Way Tim Burton Never Intended It to Be

by hesitantpunk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternative Universe-Nightmare Before Christmas, Christmas, Evil Scientist Mikey Way, Halloween, Halloweentown - Freeform, Horror, M/M, Nightmare Before Christmas - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7878094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hesitantpunk/pseuds/hesitantpunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank Iero, the almighty Pumpkin King, is tired of his role in Halloweentown. Gerard Way, the creation of Mikey Way, the genius, mad scientist, is tired of being trapped by the same four walls. What happens when Frank discovers the secrets of another world, one so different from his own, discarding his role as Pumpkin King and leading the monsters of Halloweentown, as they take over Christmas?  Will Christmas be the solution to both their problems? Or will both, Frank and Gerard be forever unsatisfied by the world in which they live?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Nightmare Before Christmas...the Way Tim Burton Never Intended It to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a fictional creation. I do not own the band My Chemical Romance or any of the people associated with it, nor do I own the story/film, the Nightmare Before Christmas.
> 
> Incase you were too lazy to read the summary, check out this link instead: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=awa87mmCKpM
> 
> Okay, I know I've been gone a long time, but, I'm back with something great. This is going to be a two part story and I really hope you all enjoy it. A special thanks goes to Chemical_Kisses, because I couldn't have done this without them. Thanks for checking all my grammar, bud. Anyway, please enjoy and leave comments/constructive criticism below.
> 
> Playlist to go along with the story (or you could just listen to the soundtrack, that's cool too):  
> Halloween- The Misfits  
> Halloween ll- The Misfits  
> Hybrid Moments- The Misfits  
> Pet Semetary- The Ramones  
> Chain Saw-The Ramones  
> Children of the Grave- Black Sabbath  
> Changes- Black Sabbath  
> Stand By Me-Pennywise  
> Teenage Angst- Placebo  
> Sympathy For the Devil- The Rolling Stones  
> Going to California- Led Zeppelin  
> Sex Type Thing- Stone Temple Pilots  
> Man In the Box-Alice In Chains  
> Rock Star- Hole 
> 
> Don't listen to it in order^^
> 
> Enjoy!

The moon shone proudly, grinning madly and gazing down at him with its jack-o-lantern stare. Dry grass crunched under Frank's feet as he lit another cigarette and made his way towards town, the sky still echoing with the screams of humanity, the screams of the young and the old, as it did during this oh, so special night of Halloween. Frank tongued at the last bits of caramel stuck in his teeth, listening to the familiar tune of screams that echoed in the sky and watching the smoke curl from his cigarette, wafting towards the gates of the town. The wind shook the tall trees of the wood, sounding of rattling bones as the branches knocked into one another. 

As Frank approached the gates, he heard the sounds a music and laughter coming from his town, the excitement of his friends radiating around him. Forcing his face into a grin, he pushed down all feelings of sadness that threatened to bubble over, as they had been all night and opted for his usual giddy self that he knew his friends would be expecting. He glanced up at the smiling face of the moon and sighed, before pushing open the iron gates and stepping into the town of Halloween. Besides, he of all people should be most excited about this very special night, he was of course, the Pumpkin King.

\--

A cup of bubbling liquid with a sickeningly, sweet smell was thrust into his hand, while someone else slapped him on the back. Raucous laughter echoed around as he made his way through the crowd of rambunctious townspeople, all of them congratulating him for another successful year with tipsy waves and drunken smiles. He nodded along to each of their remarks and laughed when he was supposed to, taking sips of the strong drink and feeling it immediately rush to his head.

Towns-members were gathered around the fountain at the center of town, the nauseating green glow of the liquid illuminating their faces as they laughed and talked with each other. The crowd of monsters parted as Frank made his way through, all watching with shining admiration for their Pumpkin King, the man who made Halloween happen.

"Another great year Frank!" A guy with wings and a wide smile yelled over the music and laughter. Frank smiled and nodded, scanning the guy over and coming to the conclusion that he was very pretty. His wings were sleek and black, his hair spiked and purple and he had a round face with dark, demonic eyes. Frank immediately changed his demeanor from polite to cocky and added one of his signature smirks.

"Thanks man! How was it for you? He said, leaning casually against the lamppost next to him. 

"Well, I was working in town this year for the first time, prepping stuff for you guys working up there in the human world. It was fucking cool, collecting the blood of the lamb and shit like that." The guy's eyes gleamed with excitement, it wasn't every day that he got to talk to Frank Iero, the Pumpkin King. 

Frank nodded, only half listening, watching the way the guy's wings shiver in the cold air. He turned around, grabbing a cup of alcohol and handing it to the guy with a grin. "It's unfortunate that you weren't up there this year. We could've teamed up." Frank let his hand linger when he handed the guy the cup. 

Purple-haired guy's eyes widened with realization as he stared at Frank, who's black eyes stared right back. The guy blushed as Frank continued to stare, debating what approach to use. 

He might as well cut to the chase. "How about you come back to my place with me after all this, huh?" He let his face stretch into his signature, demonic grin, showcasing all his sharp teeth and the stitches decorating his mouth, sure to intimidate the boy in front of him. He figured the boy knew where he lived, being the most famous man in town had its perks. 

The boy's wings shuttered as his eyes grew to the size of saucers, in awe of what was happening to him. "S-sure, yeah, that'd be cool," he stuttered.

"I'll see you soon then," Frank said, smirking once again and turning away, disappearing into the crowd of monsters. Frank was satisfied, he knew this would relieve all his tension and hopefully squash whatever feeling had been festering in him all night. 

\--

Frank let out a long breath, watching the boy's eyes flutter with the air pushed toward him. He didn't even know the kid's name, yet here he lay, watching the boy in such a personal way as he lay peacefully asleep. 

He let himself study the boy's face for one more moment before rolling out of bed as quietly as he could, slipping into his suit, lacing up his boots, and grabbing his gloves. The round, orange moon illuminated the small room in such a way that the shadows seemed darker, more fierce, as if something with spindly, long limbs or oozing flesh would crawl out from the darkness. Frank felt a familiar flicker of warmth at the thought.

He turned back once more to the sleeping figure in the bed, thinking of the night that he had just conquered. This wasn't what he needed. The flicker dissipated and evaporated into smoke, replacing it with the familiar hollow feeling that had taken place in his chest over the days. 

Grasping the handle of the door, he slyly made his way out of the room, 

\--

Gerard pushed a strand of hair behind his ear, his fingers grasping the spiky bark of the tree he was hiding behind. The party was still in full swing, as it would be for the entire night and some of the next day, monsters of all shapes and sizes parading around the courtyard, the pound of the bass reverberating into the crisp night. 

Gerard was content to observe from the shadows, where he spent most of his time out of the house. His eyes scanned the crowd, the bloody carcasses, the bandaged bodies, and ghostly figures moving together to the beat of the music and laughter. His eyes still roaming, Gerard searched for a certain mop of messy, colored hair and a frightening smile which he knew would be attached to the body of the Pumpkin King, the man Gerard had been admiring from afar, as many of the other townsfolk had. 

Not being able to spot him, Gerard let out a defeated sigh, mentally discarding the conversation starters, he had prepared in his head and looking for something else to entertain his hungry mind. 

A clammy hand gripped his arm and Gerard's head whipped around. Mikey's beady eyes stared back at him, a look of tired frustration echoing in them. 

"Caught you," He said in a slightly mocking tone. "Poisoning me isn't always going to work, Gerard." 

Gerard tugged on his arm half-heartedly before staring back at the party longingly. "C'mon Mikey, just for the night, please." 

Mikey sighed tiredly. "No Gerard, you aren't ready for this much excitement, I'm taking you home." He pulled on Gerard's stitched arm forcefully, toward the direction of their house on the hill.

Gerard frantically searched for a way of escape, not ready to return home until he got what he wanted. Feeling the stitches on the joint of his arm grow taut as Mikey pulled, an idea sparked in his head. Releasing his grip from the tree, he ripped the stitches from his arm, completely removing his forearm and hand from his body and sending Mikey flying back as he attempted a particularly hard tug on the arm. Mikey let out a grunt as he landed on his ass, and before he could even recover his senses, Gerard was off, in the direction of the mass of people. 

"Gee! Wait, come back!" Mikey yelled, holding Gerard's limb in one hand. 

Gerard disappeared into the crowd of bodies, not looking back. 

\--

The air was sweet and crisp, smelling of caramel, candy corn, and the fragrant stench of rotting flesh, the scent Frank had known throughout his years. He breathed it in deeply, feeling the cool breeze brush his hair away from his face, the voices of souls whispering indecipherable cries for help in his ear. He continued walking, making his way through the time worn path from town, kicking a small stone, his hands stuffed in his pockets and a cigarette dangling from his mouth. He opened the latch on the gate, exiting the town and entering the graveyard, the bodies of the earth's unwanted caged under the ground, forever tormented in their own personal hell. Frank let the distant screams comfort him as he made his way to a specific stone, brushing his hand against the gravestone and letting out a quiet whistle. 

Gerard's breath hitched as he heard the noise and he peered over the gravestone he sat behind, his hand gripping the joint where his arm should have been. There, a couple yards away stood the Pumpkin King, in all his glory, a solemn look on his face. Gerard gave another quiet gasp, ducking lower behind the gravestone. Why was Frank here instead of the party? Curiosity got the best of him and he situated himself on his knees, allowing his dark hair to blend into the shadows, and watched Frank with wide, confused eyes. 

Frank, not hearing the slight gasp Gerard had emitted, tapped his foot impatiently. "Zero?" he called.

A bone chilling wind blew across his face, as fog shrouded the ground. Everything shook slightly and a high-pitched scream erupted around him. 

"Fucking finally," he muttered under his breath as a ghostly figure rose from the ground. A playful bark sounded overtop of the screaming and Frank felt his mouth turn to a grin despite himself, as he spotted the orange dot of Zero's nose.

Gerard also found himself grinning as he saw the ghost-like-puppy glide through the fog. He wondered if Mikey would ever let them get a dog. 

The dog flew at Frank with bullet speed and if Zero hadn't been an apparition, he would have knocked Frank on his ass. Instead, he flew straight through Frank's body and gave a happy yip as he spun back around, licking Frank's face with a chilling tongue and making Frank laugh. 

"I missed you too Zero," he said, leaning against the gravestone and watching the puppy zip around the mausoleums and statues. After a couple seconds his smile slowly began fading. He let out another mournful sigh and continued his walk, Zero now trailing behind him. 

Frank walked a little farther before leaning against another a statue, the cigarette still in his mouth. Year after year, it was all the same, nothing new, nothing exciting, nothing to explore. He knew every twist and turn of the world above, had terrified every single human around the earth, had reenacted every child's nightmare and brought fear into the eyes of all. He was the Pumpkin King, the most horrifying and gruesome being to ever exist, yet, he felt this longing that he had never felt before, not since Halloween had begun and he had come to exist. The monster who had brought terror to those for centuries, was able to make people shake with fear, with only the slightest wave of his hand, was bored. He was weary of the screams of fear and the cries of terror, he wanted something more.

"I just don't understand Zero," Frank muttered, his words slightly muffled by the cigarette. He took a drag, blowing the smoke from his lips as he watched Zero nuzzle his leg. "Why am I only feeling this now? Why have I suddenly grown tired of the thing I was meant to do?" 

Gerard stared on, listening intently to Frank's muttering with strained ears. The Pumpkin King was tired of what they had been created to do, the very meaning of every monster’s life? 

Frank continued his procession, leaving the statue and making his way up a hill, his eyes fixated on the moon. Zero followed behind Frank, the puppy whimpering softly at his companion’s distress. 

"This longing I feel, what do you think it's for, Zero?" Frank asked rhetorically. Nobody would ever understand, not even Zero, that the terrifying Pumpkin King had grown tired of his title. 

"If they only understood..." Frank breathed out, his black eyes wide as he stared at the bright orange moon, almost as if he was looking for condolence from it's orange light. But the wind on the hill only howled and the moon only continued to glow. 

Gerard felt his confusion grow to sadness as he watched Frank, who looked utterly hopeless, his solemn face outlined by the glow of the moon, his silhouette only showing his sadness, a slumped figure outlined by the bright light of the moon. Gerard crept closer, still hiding in the shadows of the gravestones.

Frank made his way down the hill, his hands hunched in his pockets and Zero following close behind. 

"If only there was something more." He sighed, before walking towards the forest.

And suddenly, Gerard understood. Frank wanted more, he longed for something new, something exciting. Gerard was longing for more, he wanted excitement just like Frank. Frank and he both wished to escape from the same four walls they had grown so bored of. Metaphorically for Frank, literally for Gerard. Gerard wished to never be locked up again, to be able to explore places and meet new people and Frank wished for the same. 

\--

Gerard pushed the cold, metal door as slowly as he could. He had learned after countless times that the slower he pushed, the less it squeaked as he opened it. Apparently this time, though, this was not the case because the door decided to let out at loud screech of protest. Gerard cringed at the sound and paused at the doorway, hoping that the sound hadn't been loud enough to echo in the large room. Not hearing any footsteps, he let out the breath he had been holding and eased the door closed, which thankfully closed without another screech. He made his way to the stairwell, staying as quiet as possible. 

He was halfway up the winding stairs when light spilled out from the doorway at the top of the stairs. A tall, lanky figure emerged from the doorway, holding a cup of something steaming and casually leaning against the doorway. 

"You've come back," The figure, his brother said. Gerard's shoulders slumped with silent defeat. 

"I had to, Mikey," Gerard said, allowing the sass to come through in his voice. He made his way up the rest of the stairs, his feet dragging until he came to face to face with his brother. Mikey turned back into the room he came from and returned a moment later, holding a dangling appendage, Gerard's arm, in the hand that wasn't holding the cup. 

"For this, perhaps?" Mikey said, the slightest hint of a smirk present on his usually stony face.  
Gerard glared at the arm, it was the appendage's fault for ruining his night, after all. 

"Yes," Gerard grumbled. 

"Shall we then?" Mikey said, placing his cup down and making an over-exaggerated sweeping gesture with his arm. Gerard rolled his eyes and shuffled into the room, the lab, Mikey following behind.

"This is the second time you've snuck out, ya know--"

"Third time," Gerard reminded with smug satisfaction. Mikey shook his head and led Gerard over to the operating table, Gerard lying down on the familiar surface. The room was as dark and musty as ever, the same strange concoctions bubbling and the same old machinery buzzing. 

Mikey grabbed the black thread, the color Gerard _insisted_ he use, and squinted his beady eyes as he tried to thread the needle. He let out a groan as he attempted to put the thread through the hole again and again, until Gerard gave up just watching him and grabbed the needle from him with his lone arm, allowing Mikey to place it through the needle eye as Gerard held it for him. Mikey glared at Gerard, who _by helping him_ , had apparently bruised his fragile ego. Gerard just snorted. 

After Mikey had finally threaded the needle he looked down at Gerard. "You're my brother, Gerard, I made you with my own hands so that we could be a family," Mikey said before he began to sew Gerard's arm back on. His movements were stiff and calculated, but his eyes gave away a hint of sadness. 

Gerard sighed. "Mikey you know I love you, you're my brother, my best friend, you created me. I just ..." He paused, feeling the stitches in his arm as Mikey continued to sew him up. "I just want some freedom, I want to be able to spend time in the town, make friends, explore. I'm restless." 

"I understand that, Gee. I want that for you too, I just don't know if you're ready yet ... It might be too much excitement for you, you're still fairly new to this world. Just be patient, the time will come when you will be free to come and go as you please," Mikey said, knotting the string and tugging to make sure the stitches were tight. 

Gerard felt the stitches cinch tight as Mikey tugged. "I don't want to be patient." 

Mikey sighed and got up from the chair.

\--

Frank had been walking for a long time. He wasn't sure for how long, or where he was exactly walking to, but he knew it had to have been almost a day and he was out of cigarettes. The sun was beginning to set and the forest was bathed in blood red light, the blackened trees backed against the wash of red light in the sky. Zero happily barked from behind him as they continued their aimless walk through the woods, Frank still in deep thought, his mind turning over and over the same thoughts he had discovered last night, the same problem, a problem which he was beginning to discover, seemed to have no solution. 

Just as he felt the beginnings of a pounding headache a sharp stream of light struck him directly in the eye. He winced as the pounding of his skull worsened. Where the fuck had that come from? Rubbing his eye with the palm of his hand, he scanned the forest for the source of light, his eye stopping as he spotted something twinkling in a grove of dead trees a short distance away. He placed his hands at his sides and whistled for Zero as he began making his way towards the strange sparkle. 

As he got closer he began to see that the trees were actually arranged in a circle, leaving a bare patch of forest floor in the center, the single patch of ground illuminated by the red light as if the sun were shining directly on that spot. _Strange._

The tree in his direct line of sight had some strange design on it, something colorful. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out the odd looking shapes. Not looking down, his foot hit something on the forest floor, causing him to trip and go flying face first onto the ground. Frank cursed his clumsiness and sat up, finding that he had fallen straight into the center of the trees. Zero began barking and flew into the center, yapping at Frank, who was still laying on the ground.

"Alright, alright, fuck, I'm okay, holy fuck, calm down." Frank grumbled, getting up and brushing the dirt off his hands. 

Once he had gotten his bearings together, he gazed at the circle of trees that surrounded him. Each tree held its own unique design on its trunk and the ground beneath his feet was flat, solid dirt, no plants or signs of the forest between the trees. There was something strange about this place, something that made him feel uneasy for possibly the first time in his life. He felt as if this small, insignificant spot in the forest held something, magical, powerful, something that hinted that he, and everyone else in Halloween town were part of something bigger. _That's what you wanted, isn't it? To be part of something new, bigger, more exciting?_ He knew the answer to that was in fact, yes, but still, something about this place made him feel small and feeble.

He pushed the feeling aside, letting the curiosity that had been burning in the pit of his stomach take a-hold of him as he spun around slowly, studying each tree and it's strange design. One tree held the shape of a large brown, red, and orange bird, another with a large red heart lined with white lace, and yet another depicting a colorful egg. 

His eyes finally stopped at a particular design, the dazzling colors and sparkles drawing him towards it. It was in the shape of an evergreen tree, lush and healthy, so unlike the dead, black foliage that grew in the town. On the tree, sparkling balls of gold, silver and red shown in the dim light, and perched on top, a large, gold star, shining proudly down on him. 

Frank's eyes grew wide with awe at the strange, magical display in front of him. It was so different from the darkness that filled his world. Gazing at the tree he found that a certain golden ball protruded out. Placing his hand on the cool metal he twisted, jumping back in surprise when the tree opened. 

The tree turned out to be hollow, the door opening to a smooth, carved out inside of the trunk. Frank popped his head into the niche, staring down what seemed to be an endless black hole inside the tree. He peered down farther, almost expecting some nightmare to come clawing it's way through the darkness, a nightmare that would tell him all was normal and that this hole, this tree, this place, was the same as the rest of the town. 

Nothing appeared and the abyss was silent. Frank found himself feeling relieved. 

After a moment he turned back to Zero, who was sitting in the center of trees, staring curiously at Frank. Frank shrugged and turned around, planning to explore the other doors when he felt cool air blow into his back. The cold air danced across of his skin, making it tingle, the feeling spreading as the air began to wash over him. He turned around, facing the door again. It seemed that the cold air was flowing from the hole in the tree.

As he approached the niche in the tree once again he felt a particularly strong gust of wind blow across his face, the air wet and cool, like mist. Particles of something white blew through the air, swirling around his head and hitting his face, cold and damp. Frank stared, mystified at the strange sparkling bits, lifting his hand in an attempt to catch them. He cupped his hand around a few, laughing in giddy triumph at his new discovery. 

Before he could open his palm, a strong gust of wind, knocked into his back, throwing him forward. Frank let out a surprised cry as the wind almost picked him up, the flurries of white clouding his vision as he felt himself be thrusted forward. He heard Zero barking and tried to reach out to grab something, grunting as the wind knocked him into something hard with a loud thud, which he assumed was the hollow tree. He tried again desperately to find something to grab onto, but then the door slammed shut, leaving him in complete darkness. 

And then he was falling. 

\--

The crimson blood stained the stark, white flesh, dripping down the forearms until it reached the fingertips. The figure's chest was ripped open, the ribs torn and mangled to form a sort of circle around the hole, blood staining them pink and red. In the center of the grotesque gash, where the heart should have been, nothing but blackness, speckled with shining, white stars, their light so far away that they looked like tiny pin pricks, floating in a lonely, never-ending abyss. 

Gerard's paint brush danced over the figure’s body, gliding up to where the face was still blank and circular, left for him to paint and shape into an object of his choosing. He paused, knowing deep down who he had planned all along to paint, but still feeling insecure and unsure. What he had heard last night from Frank had been private, he had never been meant to hear it and displaying something so personal to Frank on a canvas seemed unfair without consent. Art was meant to be personal and emotional, meant to display emotion, but, these weren't his emotions to display. 

Or were they? He felt the same way, felt hopelessly tired of the his day to day life, longed for something more. He shared a connection with Frank, whether the Pumpkin King knew it or not. 

Coming to this resolution in his head, he felt less guilty putting Frank's features onto the canvas. 

Before long, Frank's face stared back at him, his features permanently fixed in a somber expression, his eyes much like the had been last night, filled with a yearning that made Gerard's heart ache.

As he was just beginning to paint Frank's stitches on his mouth, there was a knock on the door. Gerard rushed to grab the paint covered sheet he used for such an occasion, throwing it over the canvas and hoping the paint wouldn't be smudged. He didn't need Mikey seeing his freakish obsession with the most powerful man in town. He rushed around the room, checking to make sure no other sketches of Frank were visible, knocking over a stool in his frantic scan of the area. 

"Come in," he said, righting the stool and grabbing a book, hoping to look as if he had been reading this entire time. 

The door opened and Mikey poked his head in, looking suspiciously around the room as Gerard ran a nervous hand through his hair, hoping Mikey didn't ask what he had been doing. His brother could read him like an open book.

Mikey stepped into the room, holding two steaming cups and a plate. Gerard smiled. This was their morning ritual, cups of thick, black tar and blood filled donuts. Mikey smiled back, their argument from last night seemed to be forgotten. Well, it was for Mikey. 

Mikey handed Gerard a cup and donut before sitting on the bed. 

"So I was in town today..." 

Gerard resisted the urge to scowl.

"And everyone's in a panic, cause Frank's gone missing," Mikey said with wide eyes. Gerard almost spit out his drink. 

"Really?" He said, trying to not show his frantic curiosity. He must have been the last one to see Frank, and judging by the state of mind he was in last night, something bad could have happened.

Mikey nodded a took a bite of donut. "Yeah, nobodies seen him since the party," he said with his mouth full. Gerard was too distracted by the fact that The Pumpkin King was missing to make a disgusted face.

"All the townspeople are getting worried, cause ya know, we have to start prepping for next Halloween and how the fuck are we supposed to do that without Frank?"

Gerard nodded, not really listening. He took a sip of his drink, his eyebrows furrowed. Frank had been really upset last night and he had walked in the direction of the woods. The seemingly endless woods that surrounded the town. It was almost impossible to not get lost in the forest, and judging by how distressed Frank had been last night, he could have thrown himself in a ditch for all he knew. Then again, it had been less than twenty-four hours and Gerard didn't even know Frank, yet he was treating this as if he was his responsibility. Frank was a grown man, The Pumpkin King, he could handle his own emotional breakdowns. Maybe he had just gone into the woods to clear his mind. Plus, he couldn't tell Mikey about Frank, his brother would be furious knowing that he had ended up spying on the most famous man in town. 

If Frank went missing for more than twenty-four hours, then he would tell Mikey.

"Gee? Gerard?" Mikey waved his hands in front of Gerard's face. 

Gerard broke out of his reverie, realizing he must have zoned out. Mikey was used to it though and just rolled his eyes before dunking his donut into his drink. 

"Yeah, yeah I mean, it's bad that he's missing, he's an important guy. But, it hasn't even been a day, maybe he just needed a break?" Gerard said, taking a bite of his donut and trying to look casual. 

Mikey nodded. "I hope you're right."

Gerard hoped he was too.

\-- 

At first it was only darkness, and feeling of plummeting through a never ending abyss, towards, _something? Anything? Nothing?_

Then slowly, very slowly, a tingling feeling in his fingertips. It moved up his arms, down his spine and legs, leaving his entire body with a feeling of numbness. He tried to scream, to yell, to call out, but nothing left his throat. The cold wind, which was the reason he had been thrown this hole, left the tip of his nose numb and made his cheeks hot. For the first time in his life, Frank felt fear twisting in his gut as he continued his descent, unable to move or call for help.

He must have been falling for a few minutes when he began to see light. It was very dim at first, then grew stronger and stronger, allowing him to see the end of this seemingly never-ending hole. It was white, blindingly white, and very far away, so far away that the end of his fall looked like the opening at the end of a straw. But the strange thing was, now that he could see, it didn't seem as if he was falling as fast as he thought. It was almost like he was drifting, like a leaf in the wind, the cold wind pushing him to a fro. Again he tried to grab onto anything, but the walls were smooth and left nothing for him.

As soon as he decided to just accept his gentle fall and wait for the end, the same soft bits of white that he had seen above began to float around him. They seemed to come from nowhere, flying around his face and body, and getting caught on his eyelashes. The cold grew stronger blowing across his face and leaving him shivering. The flecks of white grew stronger once again and before he knew it, he had reached the end of his fall. Finally finding his voice, he cried out as he hit the ground. 

And all he felt was cold and once again only saw darkness. 

His limbs seemed to regain ability to move and after realizing he was no longer falling, he pressed his hands into the cold ground. It was soft, fluffy, and his hands sunk before meeting hard ground. He lifted his head from the ground, his face so cold it burned, his mouth numb and sore. His vision was blurred, his eyelashes heavy and coated with the white flecks from above. He sat back, his body sinking into the softness beneath him and enveloping his legs in cold. 

Running his hands along the frigid fluff that seemed to cover the expanse of land around, he was surprised to gather the same white flecks that had been following him throughout this strange journey. Was all this white stuff just piles of the icy flakes? He scooped a ball of it up, crushing it between his gloved hands. The ball crumbled, forming the same flecks. Bringing his hand for closer inspection, he studied the strange objects. The backdrop of his black gloves against the objects allowed him to see that each and every fleck was in fact an intricate design, lines interlocking together to form tiny crystals. Before long though, the crystals disappeared, leaving his glove wet and sparkling. 

Fascinated, Frank scooped up more, watching the some of the crystals drift from his hand towards the ground, like tiny dancers, swooping and soaring through the air. Frank laughed, grabbing handfuls of it and throwing it high into the air, watching as it lazily drifted around him. 

What were these strange, beautiful crystals and why did they not decorate the grounds of Halloweentown, like they did here? 

He stood up, looking around him for the first time. The entire land was draped with white and the sky was dark. But the darkness was not like how it was in his town, not pitch black like tar, but instead a deep velvety blue. He looked up, right where he had fallen, expecting to find some sort of hole in the sky but finding nothing. 

He looked around him again, for anything. A light shone in the distance, just over a hill, a warm glowing yellow. Deciding there was no other option, Frank began to trek through the soft white blanket, towards the light.

Making his way up the hill turned out to be harder than he thought it would be, the thick white being so deep he had to drag his feet through it. When he finally made it to the top of the hill he was panting and he bent over to catch his breath. He needed a cigarette. 

He stood up, gazing down on what seemed to be a town, the warm glow emitted by tiny windows that decorated each building. Hundreds of houses, along with other buildings, were each blanketed with a crisp cover of the icy flecks. Giant evergreen trees, taller than the buildings themselves, were scattered throughout, all covered with different colored balls, much like the ones on the door he had seen above. 

This town was not like his at all, no dark skies or macabre scenes, and no echoing screams. Instead what he heard was music. The tinkling sounds of bells and soft, happy voices with warm laughter. 

Frank stepped down the hill, his dark eyes filled with the light that radiated from the town. The icy crystals were slippery, too slippery for his leathery boots, and his feet slipped out from under him. He let out a surprised gasp as he tumbled down the hill, his body sliding all the way down until it stopped directly in front of a large evergreen tree. Frank cursed his clumsiness yet again, standing up with a grunt and brushing himself off before jumping behind the tree at the sound of voices. The singing was louder here, angelic voices bouncing off the ice covered roofs and flying towards the sky. 

He peered from behind the tree, entranced in the light that was radiating all around him. He seemed to be in the center of town, a giant tree, with red and gold globes covering it. Tiny little creatures stood around it, singing a merry tune while staring up admiringly at the tall, glowing tree, a beacon of light in the dark, blue sky. At closer inspection, Frank realized that the little creatures were not in fact creatures, but instead tiny little men and women, dressed in green and red. His eyes searched every single little man, scanning for extra appendages or missing eyes, but finding nothing. 

Frank was astounded at this beautiful scene in front of him. No blood? No oozing flesh or bloody bandages? All was bright and cheerful, so different from what he called home. He found himself grinning much like the small strange men and listening to the strange words their song contained. 

 

_Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree!_  
Thy leaves are so unchanging  
Oh Christmas tree, Oh Christmas tree,  
Thy leaves are so unchanging 

 

 _Christmas Tree?_ Was that what they called the decorated evergreens?

Christmas. Frank had never heard that word before. 

After a few more minutes, the crowd of small men and women dispersed, leaving the square deserted, the light from the tree still glowing with warmth. Frank felt the glow warm on his numb face, the light pulling him away from his hiding place, towards the beautiful sight in front of him. The tree enchanted him, his eyes darting to every detail he could find, sending his brain into a frenzy of sparkling globes, the rich smell of pine, and twinkling crystals. 

As he drew closer he spotted his reflection in the large red ball, his body distorted in the sphere. He sighed as he stared at his dark, abysmal eyes, his bloody, stitched smile, and his bone white skin. He didn't belong here among the glittering decorations, the warmth and happiness. He could feel the spirit of warmth and happiness filling the pit in his stomach, the piece that he felt had been missing from his life. But he would never be able to fit in here, never be able to stay. He was nothing like the little men and women, with their bright colors and joyful smiles. He felt his happiness crushed, like the soft crystals under his boot. 

As he turned from the glowing tree, he head a distant laugh, a tingling giggle. He turned toward the sound, noticing it came from the frosted windows of a house. He crept toward the window, peeking into the corner and spotting more men and women, gathered around what looked like a mini version of the tree outside. The house was cozy looking and the men and women were laughing.

He turned away from the window and slumped against the wall. This is what he wanted. This feeling of warmth, a feeling he couldn't find anywhere else, this is what he needed to feel whole again. And if he couldn't have it in Halloweentown, or by fitting in here, maybe he'd just have to take it. He didn't need to fit in here, all he needed to do was imitate these same strange rituals and the feeling would follow. The townspeople would help, once they'd experienced this same magic, they would assist him as they always assisted him in the creation.

But, what was the purpose of this strange magical place? Was there even a purpose to all this magic, as there was in his own town. 

A faint echo reached his ears, then, sounding like the giggle he had earlier, but, more mechanical. He followed the sound as it got louder, almost as if there were multiple objects creating the twinkling noise. Dazzling lights on string filled his eyes as he followed the noise. He took in red and white striped canes, the sweet smell of pine in the cold air, and strange men built of the white things, with hats and scarves on. He tried to absorb it all, memorize every little bit so that when he presented it to the town, when he created his own, it would be alike in every way. The noise was stronger now, sounding like sweet music in his ears.

He still needed to find the purpose of this world, what all these creatures and strange objects were for. 

The music was behind the wall of the building he was creeping along. He edged along the wall, using his stealthy skills to peak around the corner into a sort of ally. The music seemed to be coming from behind a big red door. Just as he was about to walk over and investigate, the door swung open, a large menacing shadow spilling out of it and onto the wall of the next building. Frank's brows furrowed in confusion as the shadow emitted a strange laugh. The figure's shadow was large and round, with a pointed head. What was something so deformed doing in this place of happiness?

Maybe this creature was what controlled all the small men, maybe he led them to complete the purpose of this town, maybe he was this town's Pumpkin King. 

Frank grimaced. Nobody should be more powerful than him, the almighty Pumpkin King of Halloweentown. He had some investigating to do. 

—

His breath fogged up the glass as he watched from the window at the town below. Gerard could feel the panic in the air, even inside his room. Frank had been missing almost a day now, the day coming to an end and the night washing out the orange light of the sky. The townspeople were uneasy, everyone jittering about the town square, whispering with worried glances. Frank had never gone missing before, never. 

Gerard couldn't help but join in their panic, biting his nails worriedly. He felt guilty keeping what he had seen last night from Mikey, from the whole town. But, he it still hadn't been a day yet and he had decided to stay true to his decision. Maybe Frank had just spent the day contemplating in the woods, he told himself.

Suddenly, a group of people turned their heads, their faces etched in confusion. More people turned, looking around with questioning glances. Gerard’s brow furrowed and he opened his window, curious as to what the confusion could be. A crowd had formed at the edge of the square, people talking with confused faces. Distantly he could hear noise but, he couldn't make out what it was…dog barks? Yes, a dog barking. He could hear it now as the noise drew closer. Was that Zero?

“Zero! It’s Zero!” someone cried out excitedly.

The crowd began to jitter excitedly and Gerard peered into the dark alley they were facing. He could see a glowing light, which slowly turned into the shape of the ghostly pup he had seen last night. Gerard grinned. If Zero was here, Frank couldn't be far behind. 

The noise of the crowd grew louder as another shape appeared from the alley, the familiar shape of a short man with spiked hair. The townspeople began to cheer as Frank appeared, grinning madly as usual, a large sack held over his shoulder.  
“He’s back!”

“Where were you? We were so worried.”

“Hey, what’s in the bag?”

Frank held up his hand with a smile and the crowd ceased.

“I’m calling a town meeting immediately. There, all your questions will be answered,” He said loudly. 

Gerard jumped from his seat at the window, flinging open his door and running down the steps, ignoring Mikey’s confused cries. 

“The Pumpkin King’s back!” He yelled as he ran out the door. 

He heard Mikey yelp excitedly and pounding footsteps soon followed him close behind. But, this time Mikey wasn't chasing him, they were both going to see the Pumpkin King. 

Gerard grinned. Everything had worked out after all. 

He led Mikey to the Town Hall, where every monster had gathered, everyone talking excitedly. Where had Frank been all day? What was so important that a town meeting had to be called? 

The townspeople filed into the Town Hall taking their seats while Mikey and Gerard stood in the back. Frank walked up to the podium on the stage and everyone quieted, staring obediently at Frank as he cleared his throat. 

“Listen everyone, I want to tell you all about, a place called Christmastown.”

Everyone immediately began talking loudly again and Gerard and Mikey glanced at each other in confusion. 

“Christmastown? Never heard of it.” 

“What’s Christmastown, Frank?”

“Is that where you were all day?” 

Frank held up his hands and everyone quieted down again. He turned around and gestured towards the wings of the stage. The velvety, black curtains opened behind him, revealing dazzling yellow lights, a large green tree decorated with colorful balls, and what looked like boxes wrapped in colorful paper. Everyone stared in awe at the strange sight in front of them as Frank stepped into the scene behind him.

Gerard gasped at the beauty, his artist’s eye already tracing the lines of the trees and studying the intricate designs of the colorful boxes that surrounded Frank. It was unlike anything he had ever seen before, so warm and joyful looking, cheerful and full of bright colors. Where had Frank gotten all of it? 

“There’s a world, unlike our own, different from the human world, unlike anything you've ever seen before,” Frank said, making a sweeping gesture towards the display on stage. “It’s a place called Christmastown where they celebrate a thing called Christmas, with peculiar objects and rituals like these things right here.” 

He picked up one of the boxes, flourishly pulling off the knotted ribbon and tearing off the paper to reveal a plain box. The townspeople ood and awed. “This is something called a present and there’s a surprise inside,” He said, showing the box to everyone.

“What’s the surprise?” Someone cried.

“A dead mouse?”

“A bloody hand?” 

“See that’s where you're all wrong,” Frank said. “Thats the difference between Halloweentown and Christmastown. Theres no dead mouse, only a toy. A toy for a child. That the difference, there’s no horror, only affection, joy, and preparation for the celebration of Christmas.

“Well, what’s Christmas?” 

“Christmas is like our Halloween, in that the people of Christmastown prepare for it all year, but, it’s different in many ways. Christmas is about giving gifts, and celebration.” Frank said with a dreamy smile.

Gerard did not understand much of what Frank was talking about. But the twinkle in Frank’s eyes and the things he brought made him excited nonetheless. If Frank was this ecstatic about Christmas after what he had been feeling last night, it must be pretty amazing. 

“Does the toy inside, bite off the child’s hand?” A monster yelled. The crowd began talking excitedly again. 

“Does it spring out and scare the children?”

“This Christmas sounds like fun!” 

“Wait everyone, wait!” Frank yelled. They just weren't getting it, they didn't understand the feelings he had experienced while in the town. He would just have to keep trying. “Theres something else magical about this great town, the man who rules it!” He said. “He’s large, with a big pointed head and a bellowing voice. And every Christmas Eve, in the cold, dark night, he flies through the sky and brings presents to all the children. He rules Christmas, just like me with Halloween, except for this year, because this year we are taking over Christmas!” 

The people cheered loudly with delight as Frank motioned for the curtains to close in front of him. After the cheering had died down to excited talk, he exited the stage, prepared to answer the people's questions. 

He was a bit worried, the people didn't seem understand, they didn't feel the same way as him and they did not understand the true meaning behind Christmas. But, he was not deterred. Christmas was his now, and he would do whatever it took to make it the best Christmas the human world had ever experienced.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and constructive criticism below. Part two will be out soon.


End file.
